Have Hope
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kaylee is pregnant with Tetrax's child, they are thrilled. But the Knights plan to use Kaylee to draw out the aliens and destroy them all. Can Tetrax and Rachel save Kaylee and her unborn child in time? Find out!


**I've been wanting to do this one for a long time. Also, remember the two Knights that helped Mariah escape and Rachel noticed they didn't have the infinity symbol on them? Well, they are revealed in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Sasha, Kaylee, Andromeda, Orion, Mariah, Joshua, Elijah, Rebecca, and Estrella. Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man Of Action.**

**This story also has a brief mention of my prior story "Saving The Future". Also, "estrella" is Spanish for "star".**

* * *

**Have Hope**

Kaylee looked out the window after putting her children to bed, gazing out into the starry sky, seeing a star that shone brightly. She smiled as she silently wished on the star for her and Tetrax to have a child together. She had been wanting to have another child and she could tell he did too. While he loved Andromeda and Orion, he wanted them to have another sibling, one that would be part of him and Kaylee both.

She then felt familiar hands on her shoulders and let them pull her into the strong arms of her husband as he nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "Kaylee, my lovely diamond," he said, his voice deep and filled with love.

She smiled and turned to face him, running her hands up his arms to wrap her arms around his neck. "Welcome home, love," she said. "I missed you today."

"And I missed you and the children," he said, hugging her close.

They didn't say a word for a bit until Kaylee gently wiggled out of his embrace, smiling at his confused face before beckoning him to follow her. When he realized what she was doing, he smiled and followed her, holding her as love engulfed them with its warmth and caring touch throughout the night.

* * *

Rachel was sound asleep after working a long night the night before when a strange sound woke her up. It sounded like someone wasn't well. Getting up and putting on her bathrobe, she followed the sound to the bathroom where she found Kaylee sitting on the floor, looking a little green. "Kaylee, are you alright, honey girl?"

"I'm don't know," she said. "I think I got some food poisoning."

"Oh, honey," said Rachel. "We did have meat last night, but I haven't heard the others being sick."

"Well, maybe it wasn't the meat then," said Kaylee. "I hope I'm not sick."

Big Chill suddenly materialized in front of them. "What sickness would last for two months?" he asked.

Rachel looked at him and then Kaylee. "Honey, have you been sick that long?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Kaylee looked sheepish and nodded. "Yes," she said. "I didn't want to worry anyone. And it only happens in the morning."

"Morning sickness," said Rachel and then it clicked. "Kaylee, it sounds like you're pregnant."

The younger woman looked hopeful. "Do you think so?" she asked.

"Best see Frankenstrike. He could tell for sure," said Big Chill.

They were down in the scientist's lab, but before he could start, Kaylee asked Rachel to get Tetrax. With a knowing smile, the owner of the Grant Mansion went out and returned with the bounty hunter in a few minutes.

"Kaylee, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Yes, but I'm wondering why I've been sick lately," she said. "Frankenstrike's going to check."

A special machine came over and took pictures of Kaylee's stomach. "X-ray pictures," said Frankenstrike. "They use a special type of light that is harmless, but gives a clearer x-ray than traditional machines."

Soon, the x-rays printed out and Frankenstrike put them up on the white screen and shone a light from behind. A moment later, a smile lit up his face and he turned to the other three.

"Looks like we'll soon have another little niece or nephew, Rachel," he said.

The words sunk in and Rachel's face lit up, as did Kaylee's. "Honey, we're going to have a baby!" Kaylee cried out happily.

Tetrax, who was stunned at first with the news, now smiled and turned to his wife with a loving look in his eyes. "I can't believe it," he said. "We're having a little one."

Suddenly, he picked up Kaylee bridal style and raced up to their room, making Rachel and Frankenstrike laugh. "They've been wanting a child together for so long and now it's going to happen," said Rachel.

"A little one that will be half-Petrosapien," said Frankenstrike. "I've got a feeling Tetrax is going to be bragging about this one for a long time."

"When doesn't he brag about his wife and children?" Rachel asked as both of them knew how much Tetrax loved his family.

It didn't take long for the whole house to know and the cheers and congratulations were endless as everyone pitched in to help the beaming parents get ready for the little one.

But little did they know that the Knights were looking at a different angle to find out where the aliens were and to destroy them.

* * *

Kaylee went into the market to grab a few things and smiled as she felt the baby kick her, moving around strongly. She was now six months along and she couldn't wait for her baby to be born. She knew that Tetrax was also eagerly awaiting for the time when the baby would be born.

Smiling, she got her groceries and was headed to her car when she was suddenly grabbed and the Forever Knights pointed their weapons at her.

"This woman is pregnant with that bounty hunter's child," said one of them.

"She'll make a fine choice to lead the aliens to their death," said another.

Kaylee couldn't do anything as she was taken away, doing her best to shield her stomach as the Knights roughly threw her in their vehicle and drove away, not seeing someone watching from Kaylee's car. Nanomech was horrified that the Knights were stooping so low as to kidnap a pregnant woman and shuddered at the thought of what they'd do. He hurried back to tell the others.

"WHAT?!" Tetrax bellowed after Nanomech had told them all what happened.

"Those creeps!" Rachel said. "They better not have harmed Kaylee or the child!"

"From what the Knights said, she is the bait," said Nanomech.

"No doubt to find where we are," said Snare-Oh.

Suddenly the computer nearby beeped and Magister Tennyson's voice came through.

"Gang, we just received a ransom video from the Knights," he said.

"Does it show Kaylee? Is she and the baby alright?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I'm patching it through," said the Magister. The video soon came up.

"_Tetrax, as you may or may not have known, we now have your wife in our custody," _said one Knight as the other Knights pointed their laser weapons at Kaylee, many of them pointed at her rounded stomach. Rachel turned away, feeling like she was going to be sick when she saw that, knowing what they were saying without words. The Knight continued. _"We will kill the woman and your unborn child unless you come willingly, Tetrax. The same goes for you, Rachel Jocklin. Come and tell us where the others are and the girl will go free and the child may be allowed to live, if our King decides so. You have until tomorrow night."_

The video ended and Tetrax let out a roar of anger before falling to his knees, feeling helpless. Rachel came up to him. "Tetrax," she said, helping him to the couch. "Trust me when I say we're all upset at this, but right now we need to save our venting to take it out on the Forever Knights and think about Kaylee and the child."

"Rachel's right," said Snare-Oh. "What do we do?"

"The Knights want me and Tetrax? They're going to get us, and all the pounding we're going to give them," said Rachel, her eyes narrowed. "We'll take Gluto with us. While Tetrax goes in, I'll sneak in and find Kaylee. We can set up a hologram so the Knights think I'm with Tetrax."

The bounty hunter nodded. "Those Knights will pay," he hissed angrily.

Rachel quickly sent a message using a bouncer frequency, meaning it couldn't be traced to them at all. "Forever Knights, we will be there tonight," she said as it recorded. "If you have harmed Kaylee and her child in any way, hear me now: Tetrax and I will not be happy."

With that, she sent it to Plumber HQ, who sent it to the Knights who later sent the coordinates, which Rachel traced to the new buildings in town. "Let's go," she said as she, Tetrax, and Gluto took off.

* * *

Kaylee was crying as one Knight was touching her rounded stomach. "Such a shame that your child is part alien scum," he sneered. "We'll make sure its death is quick, for your sake."

She tried to kick him. "Don't you dare hurt my baby!" she snarled at him.

Another Knight came in. "Come on, the girl and the Petrosapien have agreed to come. Too bad they won't see Kaylee and her child again," he said with a laugh as the other joined him and they left the pregnant mother chained to the table. She began crying harder as she realized she, Tetrax, Rachel, and her unborn baby would be dead soon. The thought of never seeing her friends, her husband, and children again made her tears flow harder down her cheeks.

Suddenly, she felt something warm gently brush her cheek and she jumped, seeing it was another Knight, only he held up his hands in a surrender gesture. "Shh," he said. "Don't move. Just listen."

She gave a slight nod, noticing that he seemed gentler than the others. He leaned close to her face.

"My associate is erasing the camera film as we speak. We're going to get you out of here," he said.

Kaylee looked up at him. "Who are you?" she asked, having a feeling he wasn't truly a Knight.

"A friend," he said. "The others have led your husband and friend into a trap as the coordinates they gave weren't for here. If we don't get you to safety, I have a feeling Rachel and Tetrax won't know of the Knight's deception until the end."

"No," said Kaylee as another Knight came in.

"It's done," he said. "But we must hurry. I'll get her to safety. You have to warn Rachel."

"Will do," said the first Knight before turning to Kaylee. "Don't worry, Kaylee. It will work out."

"You guys aren't really Knights, are you?" she asked, seeing they didn't have the infinity symbol on their armor.

"We are, in a way," said the second one. "The big difference is we have honor and the Forever Knights don't."

With that, he held out his hand and Kaylee's chains fell free. She wondered how he did that and then her eyes widened when he phased through the armor and came up to her, picking her up gently, holding her bridal style. "Is your child alright?" he asked.

She quickly placed a hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick back. Looking relieved, she nodded.

"Get her to safety, Joshua," said the other one. "I will alert Rachel and Tetrax."

The other one nodded and quickly teleported away with Kaylee in his arms. Wherever they went, there was enough light for her to see he was a person with a giant eye for a head and wore robes that indicated he was important.

"Uncle?" called a voice as two others came up. One was a young girl with dark blonde hair who wore a purple shirt and black jeans while the other was a blue-skinned ghost with a purple cloak and carried a staff in his hand. On top of the staff was a clock and Kaylee saw there was a section on the blue-skinned ghost's chest that looked like a glass covered case with a pendulum inside. The young girl came up to the one-eyed person and Kaylee. "Where's Grandpa Elijah?" she asked.

"Warning Rachel and Tetrax of the trap," answered Joshua as he looked at Clockwork, who gestured to the sofa nearby. The one-eyed ghost gently set Kaylee on the couch while the young girl got a pillow for her. The young woman didn't know what to say and the other ghost noticed and came forward, gently taking Kaylee's hand and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Don't be afraid, Kaylee," he said comfortingly. "I had Joshua bring you here to keep you and your child safe."

"Daddy saw what the Knights did and Uncle Joshua and Grandpa Elijah stepped in to help. They've been infiltrating the Knights for a long time. It's how they got Mariah out of there long ago," said the young girl.

"Who are you?" Kaylee asked, still a bit wary, but she felt safer than she had a moment ago.

She heard the purple-cloaked ghost chuckle. "Forgive me," he said with an apologetic smile. "I'm Clockwork, the ghost Master of Time."

"And I'm Rebecca, his daughter," said the young girl. "I'm what some call a halfa, half-human, half-ghost."

Kaylee looked thoughtful. "I remember Rachel saying Clockwork saved her once long ago from a virus that would have hurt her. I thought she meant our friend, the Chronosapien," she admitted.

Clockwork chuckled. "That was me," he said gently. "I sometimes visit Rachel, but I'm constantly watching over her and those who come to join her family."

Kaylee then gasped as she felt a few kicks that felt like punches to her stomach and she began rubbing her stomach to calm down the baby. Rebecca sat beside her. "May I feel your baby move?" she asked, her curiosity evident in her voice.

Smiling at the halfa, she nodded and the teenage girl gently placed a hand on the top of the rounded stomach. Just then, the baby kicked right where her hand was, making her jump a little but then smile. Kaylee saw Joshua watching and motioned him and Clockwork over, allowing them to feel the baby kick.

"This little one is strong, just like their mother and father," said Joshua, a smile in his voice.

"Indeed," said Clockwork.

Rebecca looked at Kaylee. "Could we see the baby when it's born?" she asked hopefully.

The pregnant mother laughed. "Of course you all can," she said in agreement.

Just then, Elijah and Rachel appeared, the young woman looking a little disoriented before she saw her sister lying on the couch, talking to a familiar ghost.

"Kaylee! Clockwork!" she called out and raced to Kaylee first, hugging her sister, who hugged her back. She then hugged Clockwork, who returned her hug.

"Your sister is fine, Rachel, as is the child," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks to you and these two Observants," said Rachel. "But I thought the Observants only observed. No offense."

Elijah and Joshua both chuckled. "It's alright," said Elijah. "We act because we are part of the time family and had seen what would happen with the Knights and decided to stop it. The reason being that something will happen in the future that will test all of us, but mostly you, Rachel."

"Time must go on as it does, but be warned. Sometime in the near future, there will be a battle that will determine the fate of the planet. All aliens, humans, and ghosts will be affected by it, depending on the battle's outcome," said Joshua seriously.

"When will this happen?" Rachel asked.

"Not for some time," said Clockwork reassuringly. "Focus on protecting your family and you will be ready when the battle happens."

She nodded. "As we humans say, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," she said. "Right now, Kaylee and I need to get home. Tetrax is worried sick and Gluto's doing all he can to keep him from coming after us, especially after he gave the Knights a good pounding."

"Speaking of which, Joshua's cover and mine thankfully hasn't been blown yet, so we will still be on the inside and will alert you of anything," said Elijah.

"Thank you," said Rachel, shaking hands with them before hugging Clockwork and then hugging Rebecca, who both returned the hugs before Clockwork created a portal back to the Mansion for them and they stepped through it, coming into the living room where they saw a worried Gluto and a pacing Tetrax, who stopped when he saw them.

"Kaylee!" he exclaimed in relief and swooped her up in his arms, being careful not to jostle her too much as he sat down with her in his lap. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, hon," she said with a smile as she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. They felt the baby kick a few seconds later. "And the baby is alright too. Two of the Knights, who were actually false Knights, rescued me."

"False Knights?" asked Tetrax.

"They were two friends of ours, Joshua and Elijah. They're Observants who are part of the ghost Time family," said Rachel. "They've been working undercover for a while now."

Tetrax nodded. "I'm glad there's at least two Knights, even if they are plants, are our side," he said. "Maybe they can help us stop the Knights when the time comes."

"I have no doubt they will," the owner of the Grant Mansion answered. "Now, Frankenstrike is waiting to check on Kaylee and the baby."

Thankfully, the alien scientist reported that Kaylee and the little one were alright and when the due date was. Excitement filled the house as they all awaited the day they'd welcome the little one into the family.

* * *

Three months later, Kaylee was in the medical ward, about ready to give birth. Tetrax waited outside and saw the Time family arrive. "Right on time," he said. "Kaylee's been in labor for a bit now, but I think it's almost time."

Just then, a loud cry echoed from behind the door, making them all turn to it as Sasha came out with a smile. "It's a girl," she said to them. "Congratulations, Tetrax."

"I have another daughter?" he asked and then smiled. "How is Kaylee?"

"Come see," said Sasha. "You guys too."

The four ghosts and Tetrax followed her in where they saw Rachel standing nearby Kaylee, who held her daughter proudly. The little girl looked just like her mother, something that made Tetrax smile and then he gasped in awe when his new daughter opened her eyes to reveal her irises, which were colored yellow just like his.

Rachel looked up at the proud father. "Congratulations," she said with a smile as she stepped back and the others gathered around, looking in awe at the newborn and congratulating the proud parents.

"What is her name?" asked Rebecca curiously.

Kaylee smiled. "Estrella," she said softly.

"Estrella Louise Shard," said Tetrax.

"Estrella," Rachel repeated with a smile. "That's the Spanish word for star."

"A perfect name for her," said Clockwork with a smile and the others echoed their agreement.

Little Estrella would definitely bring joy to her new family and give them encouragement to not give up in the battle against the Knights and to hope that someday they would be all at peace.

Especially the Grant Mansion family.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming that the two Observants form my Danny Phantom stories involving Rebecca were the two false Knights. The Time family will play a huge role in the wedding story, which is still in the works right now, but I promise it will be a good story when I get it started.**

**Meantime, please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
